Beautiful Cruelty
by DarkAngelMagic
Summary: Hermione and Draco have become head boy and girl. They get their own dorm but what happens when they use their dorm for use other then sleeping. Draco also notices that Hermione has changed. She has become the next sex kitten wanting more from everyone. T


Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Note: This story is about sex. It is only one page long, and I will not write anymore afterwards for this story. Please tell me if it's too graphic. I was feeling horny when I wrote this so please forgive me. Tell your friend about this story and gross them out as well. Do not continue reading if squeamish.

Summary: Hermione and Draco have become head boy and girl. They get their own dorm but what happens when they use their dorm for use other then sleeping. Draco also notices that Hermione has changed. She has become the next sex kitten wanting more from everyone. This story is about sex. HG: DM

Rating: R

Title: _Beautiful Cruelty_

Over the holidays, Hermione had changed rapidly. She had been a quiet bookworm and was now a boy crazy sex kitten. She was wearing a denim ultra mini skirt and a black see-thru boob tube. At that precise moment she was sitting down in the head girl cabin waiting to see who had become head boy. To disappointment, Draco had become head boy. As soon as she saw this, she decided to tease him, she stood up and dropped her handbag on his lap. Leaning over, she gave him full view of her top, then reaching down she picked up her bag while brushing one of his thighs.

"If you think trying to turn me on will make me change my mind about you mud blood, you've got another thing coming!" These words came so suddenly that Hermione jumped when she heard them. Sitting back down again, she was very upset. From then on she was never again going to him. The uptight git, I was only trying to have some fun. Thought Hermione.

--------------------

The next day, Draco woke up to the blaring sound of his magical alarm clock. I can't believe I let Hermione do that to me yesterday. That was so sad. Oh well I'd better teach her a lesson. It was a Saturday morning so he walked out onto his balcony. To his shock he ran back inside as there was a blizzard outside. Suddenly the magical loudspeaker had an announcement. Apparently, everyone was supposed to stay in their dorm/common room for the day. Perfect, he thought, I've got a great idea.

Slowly he walked towards the bathroom. It was really lousy because he had to share one with Hermione. He stepped and shower and showered. Afterwards he went back into his room and sat there until it was night time.

--------------------

Draco grabbed Hermione's wrist and dragged her towards his dorm. Hermione didn't object at all and continued walking acting rather curious. He led her into his room, but then inside he said something to a wall and it opened. Concealed inside was a small chamber. As soon as they stepped in, the wall behind them closed. Hermione was starting to feel nervous. Draco pushed her against a wall so that their bodies were half an inch apart. At that time, Hermione was wearing a semi transparent mini skirt and a bikini top with a hot pink jacket over it.

Before they knew it, Draco tilted his head and kissed her on the lips. Then as if granting permission, she parted her lips and let his tongue inside. He licked the whole of the inside of her mouth, then she did the same in return. This lasted a good five minutes. After a while it started to get boring for Draco. He released his hands that was holding her against the wall and to his surprise she didn't run away. He then started to touch her body in many places. Hermione got scared so she backed away. Thinking this was an opportune moment, she took a quick glance around the room. It was bare except for chains that were attached to the floor and wall. Looking around she noticed that there was no way out!

"I know you want me," said Draco, "and it's not like I'm going hurt you. After all, it's just a bit of fun."

He somehow managed to corner her against the chains. Then as quick as a flash, he chained her up. Hermione was worried now but also rather excited. She never lost her virginity before but was willing to, knowing that this lead to sex. Draco took of his shirt which showed his six pack underneath. He advanced on her and took her jacket off leaving her in the bikini top. He kissed her again then ran his tongue down her cheek then her neck. He grabbed one of her breasts and squeezed it gently and playing. Hermione moaned which made Draco smile.

You like that don't you, thought Draco, he then untied the bikini and it fell to the ground. Draco stared at her breasts for a minute or two then attacked them with his mouth. He sucked her nipples which had gone all hard. Nibbling it made her moan more than ever. He stopped for a second then moved down. His head was facing her skirt. He unbuttoned it and it fell to the ground. He then tore of her panties which made her wince.

Draco lunged at her pubic her and licked until it was all wet and looked like it was all washed. He opened her legs and went under her. He started licking her vagina until she was moaning so loud. He parted the folds and stuck in one finger, then two, then three. This made her screamed.

Hermione somehow managed to release herself from the chains. She pulled of Draco's boxers than started to play with his balls. She stuck one in her mouth then stuck the other one in. Release it, she started to suck his dick until he erected. She swallowed in all of his juices.

Draco pushed Hermione to the ground, then parted her legs. He pushed his hips towards hers then stuck his dick into her vagina. He slowly moved up and down and started to get vigorous. He erected into her then removed his penis from inside her. He stood up and put on his clothes again.

"Hey where are you going?" called out Hermione looking disappointed.

"To bed" and with that he walked away leaving Hermione completely helpless.

--------------------

END


End file.
